Desired Answers
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: The short sequel to "Fatal Love". Sabrina wants answers about her mother Kate even if her father doesn't provide the answer.
1. Prologue

**Just the intro. Quite short! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My sister and my father. The two most important people in my world. The only thing I feel that is missing in my life... is my mother. Most pictures I see of her she's laughing. Every time I see one I want to hear it. My father tells me that I act just like her and Nicole looks like her. But I've seen photos of my dad in a photo album before, but I don't see any of him in either of us. I also saw a girl with him in a few. He told me that she was his daughter a long time ago. I could see that he didn't like to talk about it so I never asked again. My sister on the other hand, asks all the time. She asks about family on Mom's side of the family and why we don't ever see them. We first met Dad's side of the family at his work when we were born. I keep telling her that the NCIS team is Mom's family too, but she won't have it. She wants 'blood family' as she called it. The first time we met Mom's sister was when we were six. I even tried to explain to her that none of them were actually blood family to Dad either, but she still persists. At least once a week the two get into a fight. I'm the peacemaker in the family. There was one night where I found him drunk, working on his boat. He <em>never<em> gets drunk. Ever. He let a few things... slip in that state. I was just glad Nicole wasn't down there to hear him. He was babbling on about how she may look like her mother, but she's just as persistent and manipulative as her father. At first I thought he meant himself. I mean, Dad _is_ pretty persistent when he sets his mind to it. But he went on to say other things that didn't make any sense. I wanted to ask him about it the next morning, but I kept my mouth shut when I noted how terrible he looked. It must've been a rough night even after I coaxed him to go to bed. Nicole took no notice and started in on her morning ranting and whining. Dad snapped. We walked to school that day. That's when I realized that there was something suspicious and I was going to figure it out.


	2. Seeking Info

**If reviewer Cathy Brown sees this, I don't know why the boy at my school tried to hurt himself, but he's okay now. That was 3 years ago.**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Shalom my אחייניות (nieces). How are you both?" asks Ziva. We had just walked into NCIS with Dad on Saturday. Another weekend at work.<p>

"Terrible," comes the grudging reply of my sister. Ziva gives a questioning look, but I shake my head and mouth 'fight'. She nods and gets back to work.

Dad gets the team together and just like that... they're gone. Out on a mission, while I'm stuck with Nicole for a whole afternoon. I decide we're going to see Abby.

"Come one Nikki! It'll bee fun!" I plead with my sister who refuses, because she has some weird grudge against the lab.

"No! I will not! She plays that rock music too loud and there's nothing to do! AT ALL," my sister insists.

"Fine, you can stay here and mope. I'm going to have a great time with Aunt Abby," I say. Nicole whips around so fast that her ponytail smacks me in the face.

"Don't. Call her. Our aunt. She's not and you know it," Nicole snaps at me.

"So, Tony and Tim aren't our uncles and Ziva isn't our aunt? That's crazy. You know they love us like family," I snap back.

"Well they're not! None of them are." I ignore my sister's death glare and continue onto the elevator. When I arrive, I am immediately greeted by my enthusiastic aunt.

"Hey Brina! How's life?" Abby asks as she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Aunt Abby. Life's pretty good for being the peacemaker," I say. She gives me a knowing look.

"What's it about this time?" she asks me. I've never told her about my sister's accusations. I don't want to hurt her... or the others. Of course, I've had my own suspicions too, but I've never treated them any different.

"Nicole has been... saying things. Dad freaks every time she brings it up," I say, not revealing the truth.

"Brina? What's going on honey?" asks a concerned Abby. I start to tear up. I feel weak doing it, but they spill over anyway. "Oh! Shh! It's okay!" Abby says as she runs over an engulfs me into her nice, safe arms. "Hey. What's going on?" she asks as she lifts my chin. I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Nicole keeps telling me and Dad that you guys- you, Ziva, Tim and Tony- aren't actually our aunts and uncles. I mean, I know none of you are _actually_ related to us, but she refuses to let that go," I reveal it all. Abby takes a deep breath and pulls me back into her arms. The smell of hair dye, gunpowder- from her special perfume- and just, well, Abby, mix together into a scent I recognize as comforting.

"Alright, it's probably time you knew the truth. I can't tell all because Gibbs would kill me if I said more than I'm about to. But I can tell you a few things. Ziva? She is really your aunt. None of the rest of us are actually blood related, but, we are as good as. Tony and Kate were definitely brother and sister in a different life. We did almost _everything_ together. Tim, well, he didn't know her as well, but he was like a little brother to her. This is all I can say right now. I know Gibbs knew this day was coming and I'm going to give him the time to tell you," Abby finishes. I start to breathe again, not realizing that I had been holding my breath. I nod just as we hear the elevator ding. We turn in time to see my dad.

"Dad!" I say as I run over to him. I stop just short as I notice his expression. When her notices this he immediately softens.

"Hey sugar. How are ya?" he asks as he gives me a hug. I nod a response and head for the elevator. I change directions and go for the stairs. I don't know what came over me. I just sit down and lay there in the stairwell. I drift off... exhausted from keeping the peace at home. What some people don't realize is that it's a 24/7 job. I don't know how long I have been laying here, but when I wake up I'm sprawled out on the futon in Abby's lab. As I sit up I see Abby sitting at her computer typing furiously. I stretch and walk over to where she's sitting.

"Abby? What time is it?" I ask. She turns quickly, relief filling he face.

"I saw you go up the stairs and I didn't know what to think when I found you after Gibbs left. I had Ducky check you out and everything was fine, but I was still so worried!" she again hugged me fiercely.

"I'm sorry. The information just took a toll on me I guess," I say. Abby nods. Then... a question dawned on me. "Wait. What do you mean Ziva is really our aunt?" Abby sits up straight as if I had caught her stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"I'm not allowed to answer that question," she finally tells me. I sigh. Know that she means my dad is the only one who can tell me. I say my farewells to Aunt Abby and trudge towards the elevator. I take it up to the Bullpen and exit it just in time to see my sister rummaging through Uncle Tony's drawers.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She yelps and turns quickly. I used my 'quiet walk' as Dad calls it. He says my mother had it too, but the rest of the teams swears that I get it from him.

"None of your beeswax nosy!" she whispers harshly. I snap.

"You know, you haven't ever acted like a sister to me even when we were little. What's so bad about me that you just have to crush me all the time?" I ask with force. I can see this has startled her, but she quickly has a comeback.

"Because you're different. There has always been something about you that I resent. I refuse to even call you my sister at school. _That's_ why no one knows we're sisters," my sister confesses to me. I stare at her. Crushed once again. I turn away. Once again going down to Aunt Abby. But this time... I'm on an information mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
